


Земля без прошлого

by Drakonyashka



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom XENA: WP 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Past Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608350) by [rivaini_rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaini_rogue/pseuds/rivaini_rogue). 



День понемногу клонился к вечеру, а единственным, что они слышали, оставались звуки их собственного дыхания, размеренный стук копыт Арго и шум леса. Они шли в тишине уже несколько часов, после того как сдали Наджару городской страже, и, решив больше ни на минуту не задерживаться в той деревне, выдвинулись на юг.

Они шли немного медленнее, чем обычно, и Габриэль знала, что это из-за травм Зены: повреждения были серьёзнее, чем выбитый зуб, как сказала Зена. Габриэль видела схватку и была уверена, что спина и ребра болят у нее куда сильнее, чем она это показывает. Габриэль дважды спрашивала, не хочет ли Зена устроить привал, чтобы можно было полечить ее спину, но в ответ получала раздраженные взгляды и ворчание, так что в итоге умолкла.

Обычно молчание не тревожило ее, она привыкла к нему. Они понимали друг друга без слов, или Габриэль шла, уткнувшись в свои свитки и изредка спрашивая Зену, как записать то или иное событие. Но в этот раз все было по-другому, очень неуютно. Зена пребывала в непривычно мрачном настроении, и Габриэль подозревала, что его причина не только в том, что из-за травм она не может идти быстрее.

Зену беспокоило нечто другое: последние несколько часов она явно о чем-то размышляла. Ее обычное выражение собранности изменилось на хмурую гримасу, она хмурилась все сильнее, и покоя не было ни в движениях ее рук, ни в шагах.

"Может быть, она злится на меня? – снова подумала Габриэль – не только Зена предавалась угрюмым размышлениям. – Может, она решила, будто принятие света значит, что я останусь в храме Наджары? Боги, что я наделала?"  
Габриэль посмотрела на напарницу. Зена все еще хмурилась и нервничала; она уже в двадцатый раз проверила, все ли седельные сумки на Арго, взгляд ее пронзительно-голубых глаз был устремлен вдаль и расфокусирован. "Я обидела ее", – сделала вывод Габриэль.

– Зена?

– Габриэль, – та даже не подняла взгляд, когда отвечала, – я уже говорила тебе, что не хочу останавливаться, если мы…

– Прости меня.

Ее внезапная реплика заставила Зену повернуть голову и посмотреть на Габриэль с удивлением.

– Тебя? За что?

– Мне очень жаль, что я присоединилась к последователям Наджары. Я должна была знать. Просто… Они предложили мне жизнь, в которой я могла бы помогать другим без насилия, и… все выглядело так идеально, Зена!

– Эй, – мягко сказала Зена и тронула Габриэль за плечо, – не извиняйся за это. Она обдурила нас обеих. И я не могу винить тебя за желание перестать сражаться, в конце концов, ты все еще ищешь свой путь, верно?

– Да, но... – Габриэль колебалась; она накрыла руку Зены своей и посмотрела ей в глаза. – Мне бы пришлось покинуть тебя, если бы Наджара исполнила все свои обещания.

– Может быть, тебе было бы лучше без меня?

Зена отвела взгляд, как будто смотреть на холку Арго было намного интересней.

– Нет… Не говори так. Откуда в твоей голове такие мысли? – Габриэль мягко потянула Зену за руку. "Она хочет, чтобы я ушла?" Комок подступил к горлу.

– Мне просто кажется, что я приношу тебе вред, Габриэль.

– Нет. Прекрати. Ты знаешь, что это неправда.

Габриэль остановилась и потянула Зену за руку, заставив тоже остановиться.

– Может быть, я еще не нашла свой путь, но я точно знаю, что найду его с тобой. Я бы не смогла остаться там больше чем на неделю, знаешь. Потом я бы все равно ушла бы за тобой, теперь я это понимаю.

Зена усмехнулась и поцеловала их переплетенные пальцы, в ее глазах бушевали эмоции. Габриэль смотрела в них и чувствовала, что между ними все еще есть недосказанность.

– Я люблю тебя, Зена. И не хочу жить без тебя.

Этим она заслужила искреннюю улыбку и нежный поцелуй.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказала Зена, прижавшись лбом ко лбу Габриэль и делая выдох – она и не заметила, что всё это время не дышала. Спустя какое-то время она добавила: – Теперь пойдем? Я предпочла бы найти хорошее место для привала до того, как солнце сядет.

Габриэль кивнула.

– Тогда мы можем разбить лагерь, и ты посмотришь на мою больную спину, да?

Габриэль улыбнулась, и Зена не смогла сдержать ответную улыбку.

– Возможно, мы отыщем какие-нибудь травы, чтобы облегчить боль, но вот с пострадавшим эго ничего не сможем сделать. 

Габриэль широко улыбнулась, а Зена закатила глаза.

– Очень смешно, – буркнула она. Габриэль обняла подругу и снова зашагала вперед.

Зена не рассказала, о чем еще она думала, но Габриэль знала: чтобы всё выяснить, нужно терпение. Самое главное, что с ними все хорошо, и они вместе идут навстречу приключением. Как всегда.


End file.
